U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,930 to the same inventors of this application discloses a golf practice device including: a base, a golf ball secured on a linking arm having a sleeve pivotally mounted on a shaft erected on the base, two rotor magnets having opposite outer magnetic poles and diametrically secured on two opposite ends of the sleeve, and two stator magnets having opposite inner magnetic poles and respectively secured on two opposite ends of the shaft, with the two stator magnets diametrically aligned with the two rotor magnets fixed on the sleeve rotatably mounted on the shaft, each rotor magnet having an outer magnetic pole facing an inner magnetic pole of each stator magnet with the outer magnetic pole of the rotor magnet having a polarity opposite to a polarity of the inner magnetic pole of the stator magnet for a mutual attraction between each rotor magnet and each stator magnet, whereby upon striking of the ball by a club for rotating the ball, the ball will be stopped at its starting position as automatically restored by the magnetic force acting between each stator magnet and each rotor magnet.
Even though the golf ball will be automatically restored as disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,930, there is not provided with any optical and sound display upon striking on the ball, thereby still lacking of exciting interest for the player.